


Day 18 - Pegging

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Smut, Soft Femdom, Strap-Ons, and very sweet, idk how else to describe that, lighthearted smut, like they’re in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Pepper smiled, lips curved up delicately.And Peter instantly knew he was in for something good. That look always came when she knew he would love something.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (mentioned)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Day 18 - Pegging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myialeighanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/gifts).



“I know you’re missing Tony,” Pepper murmured, stroking a gentle hand over Peter’s hair. The soft whine that left the younger man told her that she was right.

She chuckled softly, cuddled close to his side. “I know. I miss him too. And I’d say we could call him, but he’s sleeping right now because of the time difference and you and I both know he needs his sleep.”

“I know,” Peter mumbled, face pressed to his pillow. “But he’s been gone so long....”

“You miss getting fucked, don’t you?” She whispered in his ear, sliding one hand over his back.

He shivered at the sudden question, turning onto his side to look at her. Biting his lip, he nodded shyly. “I love being on top, don’t get me wrong. I love sex with you,” he told her, trying to make sure he wouldn’t upset her.

But she just chuckled as she listened, nodding. “I know. You’re a bad liar, I would have already known if you didn’t like it. But keep going.”

Peter looked mildly offended at the statement that he was a bad liar, but he knew it was true. There wasn’t really a point in actually being offended. “I love sex with you. But I do miss being on the bottom with Tony,” he admitted, glancing away.

“I know.” She smiled, slowly sitting up. “And Tony know’s that he’s been away too long. So...” she slowly moved off of the bed, grabbed a rectangular box from underneath the bed.

Then she sat back down, holding the box in her lap.

Peter looked at her curiously, sitting up. “What’s that?” He couldn’t hide his curiosity. And if Pepper and Tony had a plan together, it had to be interesting.

Pepper smiled, lips curved up delicately.

And Peter instantly knew he was in for something good. That look always came when she knew he would love something.

Although it also made him a bit nervous, as the last time that look was directed at him Tony had taken him to a restaurant with a full set of lingerie underneath his suit. A little risk, a lot of fun.

And Pepper had said something and he missed it while he was thinking. Nice.

“What?”

She chuckled. “You looked a little spaced out, what were you thinking about?”

“The last time you looked at me like that.” He laughed softly.

Pepper nodded, laughing softly. “Ah. Makes sense. But this won’t be quite like that. Nothing public.”

Peter relaxed a bit, smiling at her. “Okay. Well, that’s good to know. I like the public stuff, but it does tend to make me a little nervous.”

“I know, sweetheart. So, do you want to know or not?”

“Of course I do!” He laughed, squirming a bit where he was sitting on the bed.

The lid of the box was removed and he was completely confused for a moment as he looked inside.

An incredibly realistic dildo laid in a bundle of red tissue paper.

He looked at her, eyebrow raised. They had plenty of toys. He didn’t understand why they needed another one.

“Do you recognize it?” Pepper asked, smirking slightly.

Peter didn’t understand the teasing tone laced through her words. It just seemed like a normal toy. He picked it up, sliding two fingers from the base to the head. He noted the slight left curve to it and then he got it. “Oh. It’s Tony.” He laughed softly.

“He’s gonna be offended you didn’t figure it out instantly,” Pepper commented. But it was all just teasing, she herself had teased Tony that Peter wouldn’t see it at first.

Peter blushed, frowning. “Don’t tell him,” he said quickly. “Please. I don’t want him to be upset.”

“Peter, honey, it’s okay. He’s not going to be mad that you didn’t know his dick shape immediately. I promise it’s okay.” She chuckled.

“Okay...if you say so....” he was still holding the toy, looking over it. “But....don’t we already have one that’s like him? The red and gold one?”

Tony couldn’t resist adding his colors when they had talked about it.

“We do,” Pepper confirmed.

“So what’s so special about this one?”

Pepper unwrapped the tissue paper in the box, revealing a red harness.

Peter’s lips parted as he finally understood, pupils visibly getting wide. “Oh.”

“Since he isn’t here to do it himself, he’s trusting me to give you what you need.” Pepper shook her head, laughing. “Because apparently he doesn’t really trust you to be satisfied with anyone else’s cock. He’s a bit self centered that way,” she joked.

“Well, it’s perfect. And...” Peter squirmed a little, quickly pulling off the shirt that he had been planning on sleeping in. “Can we do that? Like, now?”

He paused. Maybe she hadn’t meant for them to do anything in the moment. And she just wanted to show him.

But then she started removing her own top and he was sure that she wanted this to happen.

“Get yourself undressed and grab the lube, okay? I’m gonna figure out how to get this thing on.”

Maybe it wasn’t supposed to be complicated, but all the straps seemed a bit difficult to figure out. But Pepper knew she could do it. Even if she needed a bit of help from her boy.

———

It didn’t take long for them both to undress and get ready.

Peter started prepping himself, fingers circling his loosening hole as he watched Pepper attaching the dildo to the harness.

His mouth was nearly watering as he watched, waiting. He was just teasing himself at that point, already loose and wet and ready for the toy. But the pressure of the pads of his fingers against his sensitive hole gave him a better feeling as he waited. Worked him up more. Not that he really needed the help.

Just watching his partner getting the strap-on on and comfortble already had him hard and leaking. It wasn’t hard for him to get really worked up.

But she looked incredible.

Stripped down to her pale cream lingerie, she looked soft and sexy. But the straps of the harness in a deep red contrasted beautifully against everything. Then there was the dildo.

And Peter was sure that his brain short circuited.

It nearly looked real, of course Tony wouldn’t have gotten a cheap toy. But it was so realistic that he drooled, fantasizing about Pepper’s cock stretching him open. Which it would soon enough.

“Woah,” he breathed. “Pepper...please...”

“Acting all cock-stupid already and it’s not even inside you,” she teased. She stepped closer to the bed, chuckling at how the dildo swayed with her movement. “Oh- god. How do you handle this all the time? It’s so weird.” She laughed, shaking her head as she kneeled onto the bed.

“Because when it’s part of you, you just don’t think about it?” Peter offered, grinning as he watched her. He could agree that it looked a little silly, the way it moved and all. But he was more turned on than anything, so he was mostly focused on that.

Pepper slowly moved between his legs, leaning in to kiss him softly. She slid a gentle hand over his stomach and grinned against his lips as she felt his muscles flex and tense under the touch. “Sensitive,” she murmured fondly.

He whimpered, kissing her again. “Please. Don’t want to wait. I’m ready. Please fuck me.”

“Whiny too.”

“I am, thank you. Now? Please, I am begging you to fill me with that. Please, Pep.” He pouted, bottom lip poking out slightly as he looked at her.

“I won’t tease you and make you wait any longer, don’t worry.”

It only took her a moment to grab the lube he had been using before. She slicked up her ‘cock’, coating it generously to assure that he wouldn’t get hurt.

She sat back on her heels, grabbing his legs and doing her best to move him to wrap them around her. “There.” She grinned. Then she started moving, adjusting her position to press the tip of the toy against his eager hole.

He bit his lip when he felt it, eyes slipping shut. “Please,” he breathed. His heart was beating quickly in anticipation, just waiting for the initial stretch that he knew was coming.

Pepper smiled, one hand on the bed with the other gently stroking his cheek. She slowly thrust her hips forward, groaning as she noticed how little resistance there was. He really had prepared himself for her.

Peter moaned softly at the slide, clenching around the toy at the first thrust she gave. “Oh...yeah, that’s good. So good,” he murmured, trying not to start babbling instantly.

The woman smiled, kissing him quickly as she pushed in more.

The motion pulled a low groan from Peter, who let her push in until the balls of the toy were pressed flush with his ass.

He panted, squeezing down as he felt every inch filling him. It was incredible, seeming to reach every perfect spot inside.

“Are you okay if I start moving?” Pepper questioned, carefully watching his expressions. Though he seemed completely okay with everything, she still needed to be sure to check.

He nodded quickly, sliding his hand over his stomach and giggling when he felt the bulge that the faux cock left. Just like Tony. “Yes. Please move, please fuck me.”

Of course she had to when he asked so nicely.

Her thrusts started out gentle, wanting to ease him into the movement. He responded accordingly, his own hips pressing back to meet the base as she thrusted. Every few seconds he would clench down and Pepper desperately wished that she could feel it.

Watching his hole flutter and eagerly swallow the toy was delicious, but she wanted to be able to feel when it happened.

She would just have to get her fingers in him afterwards in order to experience something close to it.

But for now she moved, gradually speeding up as he easily took everything that she gave him.

Peter made a punched out sound and his stomach contracted in a way that looked painful after a moment, though, and she paused.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“Th-the spot. You got it,” he breathed, cock twitching where it was pressed between them.

Ah. His prostate. Of course the special bundle would cause him to have a different reaction.

She chuckled. “Sorry, baby. Didn’t mean to take you by surprise like that.”

“No, no, it’s okay!” He assured her quickly, voice pitched higher than normal. “Please do it again. It’s good. So good.”

“Alright. If you say so.” She smirked, adjusting her hips to keep at that angle, beginning to mercilessly thrust against his prostate.

He moaned loudly, cock dribbling precum against his stomach as she moved. He did his best to press back like he had been doing, but his body felt heavy with the pleasure and hard to move.

“Don’t worry about moving, sweetheart,” Pepper told him gently. “It’s alright. Let me do all the work. You deserve this.”

Peter nodded weakly, head lolling back against his pillow as he just took everything that she gave him.

It didn’t take long in that position for him to begin getting close to his end, balls tightening and drawing close to his body as he felt the heat building.

“P-pep-“ he gasped out, legs tightening around her. His cock drooled, spurting out more pre as it twitched violently against his abs.

“Cmon, Peter. I know you’re getting close. You can cum at any time, you don’t need to hold back,” she told him, panting as she kept going.

Admittedly, it wouldn’t take her long to get to her end herself. The toy rubbed deliciously against her clit as she thrusted, and watching his reactions and hearing him was certainly helping her along.

He whined loudly, hips thrusting up weakly with her actions. “‘M gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, Pepper,” he babbled, clenching hard around the toy as it brushed his prostate with every thrust.

“Cum for me, honey, it’s okay. Cum, Peter.”

He cried out, vision whiting out around the edges as he came finally. His cock bobbed in the air for a moment before spurting cum up his chest and stomach, leaving thick white streaks over his skin.

She groaned as she watched, stilling with her thrusts because she didn’t want to make him sensitive. But she snuck two fingers underneath the strap and quickly rubbed at her clit, desperate for her own release.

“Cum, Pep,” Peter breathed weakly, chest heaving as he watched her. “Please, need to see-“

She moaned, biting down on her lip as she finished. Her fingers kept scrubbing at the nub, hips bucking weakly as she rode it out.

The added stimulation made Peter moan again and squirm from oversensitivity. But he didn’t make her stop, wanting her to have her orgasm too. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin it for her.

She slowly came down from her high, still twitching occasionally. “Shit,” she mumbled, a smile tugging at her lips. “That...yeah. Okay.” She laughed softly. “Yeah. That was amazing. I’m keeping this thing.”

Peter laughed, the sound cut off by a weak groan as she pulled out slowly. “Yeah...that was amazing. Just what I needed. Thank you so so so much,” he murmured, turning on his side and curling up.

He ignored the fact that he was still sticky and covered in his own cum. He could deal with it later. First, a nap.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” she said softly. “I’m gonna go clean up, I’m all sticky and wet.” She grinned. “But-“

A soft snore came from him and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head fondly. He was already asleep. Of course he was.

“I love you, Peter. I’ll be back in just a moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
